Sweet Morning (KaiHun)
by ChiTao
Summary: Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Kai dan Sehun? Kekasih? Sahabat? Ataukah... Musuh? Sekuel Morning Kitchen (KaiHun Vers) Gs: Sehun DLDR RnR :)


**Tittle : Sweet Morning**

Author : ChiTao

Rate : T +

Genre : Romance (?) Comedy (?) family (?)

Cast : Kim Jongin aka Kai, Oh Sehun (GS)

.

Warning: GS, abal-abal, Typhos, alur kecepatan/ kelambatan ya terima saja :D judul ga nyambung ma cerita/Summary (maybe).

.

.

ð = Ini bagi yang berharap sekuel, semoga berkenan di hati ya J

ð = Disini akan terjawab hubungan KaiHun seperti apa :_)

ð = Oh ya, di cerita kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan. Aku mengatakan bahwa Sehun matanya bulat dan bibirnya tebal. Padahal sih ega ya :P maklumlah, republish tanpa edit XD,.Ya sudah, intinya bayangin aja Sehun versi cewe :D dan Kai otomatis lebih tinggi dari Sehun :D gomawo bagi yang udah ngingetin aku :D

ð = Ada juga yang minta smut -_- . aduuuuh, aku bisa dan dah boleh baca smut, tapi kalo buat? Emmh #mikirkeras. Kekekek

.

.

.

Summary:

Bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Kai dan Sehun?

Kekasih? Sahabat? Ataukah... Musuh?

.

.

.

**Dont Like Dont Read !**

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi putih, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju ke salah satu kawasan elit di daerah Pyeongchang-dong. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya –sok- kerennya, memakai kacamata hitam, kemeja biru laut dengan lengan baju yang dilipat sampai siku dan dua buah kancing teratasnya yang dibiarkan terbuka, serta celana denim ¾ nya yang dilengkapi dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna putih , menambah kesan santai tapi stylist bagi pemakainya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sadar bahwa dirinya tampan –katanya-, maka dari itu, dia sengaja membuka atap mobilnya biar semua orang bisa melihat ketampanannya. Dasar tukang pamer -_- Memang begitulah sifat seorang Kim Jongin aka Kai, si tokoh kita.

Nampaknya pagi ini, suasana hati seorang Kim Jongin sedang berbunga-bunga. Terbukti dengan senyumnya yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya yang hitam itu *ditimpuk*. Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu bahagia. Mungkin dia baru saja memenangkan kontes menyanyi. Hmm, tapi tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa jika dia menyanyi anak ayam yang tadinya mau menetas, tidak jadi menetas gara-gara mendengar suaranya itu *plak*. Apapun penyebabnya, jika ada orang yang sedang bahagia, tentunya kita juga harus ikut senang dong. Iya kaaan...

.

~Y~

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin akhirnya memasuki kawasan perumahan di daerah Pyeongchang-dong. Daerah **Pyeongchang-dong** merupakan **Beverly Hillsversi Korea **dan merupakan perumahan terbaik di Seoul. Kenapa di sebut terbaik? Selain kebanyakan desain perumahannya yang klasik, kawasan ini masih memiliki udara yang jauh lebih segar, karena terletak di lereng **gunung Bukhan. **Bahkan, pada saat musim panas para penghuni rumah tidak memerlukan AC lagi karena suhunya lebih dingin 2-3 derajat di bandingkan dengan di pusat kota Seoul. Tidak hanya itu, tingkat keamanan yang tinggi menjadi salah satu alasan bagi mereka untuk memilih rumah di daerah ini.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu rumah klasik yang ada di kawasan itu. Setelah memastikan dirinya tampan –menurutnya lagi-, Jongin menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya di depan kamera. Tentunya, dia tidak ingin dong menampilkan image jelek dihadapan camer –menurutnya lagi dan lagi-

" Oh, Jongin... masuk, Nak." ajak suara di seberang sana.

" Terima kasih, bibi." balas Jongin masih dengan cengirannya.

.

~Y~

.

**Kai Pov**

.

Haahh. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke rumah ini. Ternyata sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak berkunjung. Masih sama seperti dulu terlihat asri dan hangat. Oh. Sepertinya ada yang baru dengan pekarangan ini. Aaah~ ternyata bunga mawarnya sudah mekar. Aku petik salah dua boleh dong. Aku kan bukan orang asing di rumah ini. Fu fu fu ~

Ya Tuhan, ternyata aku memang rindu sekali dengan rumah ini. Aku menghirup udara yang ada di sekitar rumah ini. Hmm...Wanginya didominasi oleh bunga mawar. Tentu saja. Dan juga ada bau semerbak masakan. Ah, pasti bibi sedang masak.

" Jongin... " aku mendengar salah satu suara wanita di rumah ini yang aku rindukan memanggilku.

" BIBI." teriakku senang kemudian berlari menghampiri dan memeluk wanita yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ibuku sendiri.

.

GREP.

.

" Bibi, aku kangen sekaliii~ ," ucapku manja masih dengan memeluknya.

" Haha, bibi juga kangen padamu, Jongin. " balas bibi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan pelukan seorang ibu.

" Sudah, sudah, ayo masuk. Bibi sedang masak. Kau pasti belum sarapan." Bibi mengajakku memasuki rumahnya, melewati ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga kemudian menuju ruang makan yang disampingnya merupakan dapur.

" O ya, bi. Ini buat bibi." Kataku sambil memberikan bunga mawar yang tadi aku petik.

" Wah.. terimakasih Jongin. Kau baik sekali. Aku akan meletakannya di kamar bibi, sekalian memanggil pamanmu yang mandinya dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai. Duuh ~ ." Balas bibi kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya masih sambil ngedumel tentang kebiasaan paman yang dari dulu tidak berubah. Haha.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan terlihat wanita lain di rumah ini yang sangat-sangat aku rindukan sosoknya. Dia terlihat sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja, mengatur piring, gelas, dan memindahkan sayuran ke dalam wadah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia masih menggunakan dress tidurnya yang tanpa lengan itu, dengan rambut yang digelung asal-asalan. Aku tahu dia pasti belum mandi. Meskipun begitu tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang ada pada dirinya. Gyaaah.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

GREP

.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang saat dia sudah selesai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Terdengar pekikan keras darinya. Aku hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutarnya. Ah~ aku rindu sekali padamu, Sehun.

**Sehun Pov**

.

KYAAAAA~

Aku hanya bisa berteriak. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan saat ada orang yang tiba-tiba memelukmu dari belakang, kemudian mengangkat dan memutarmu, selain berteriak -_-

" KAI, turunkan aku." Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku dari pelukan tangan hitamnya. Dan tidak berhasil.

" Hei, bagaimana kamu tau kalau ini aku? " tanya Kai tidak penting, menurutku.

" Tentu saja aku tahu. Satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal berkulit hitam kan cuma dirimu." Jawabku sengit.

" Yah, aku tidak sehitam itu, " balas Kai agak membentakku.

" Terserah, sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku kepanasan." Dan dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bukannya aku tidak senang dipeluk olehnya. Tapi, aku tidak mau dia mendengarkan jantungku yang berdetak dengan kencang karena ulahnya.

" Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku? Aku saja sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Ya Tuhan~ apa dia ingin membuatku jantungan. Semoga telinga dan pipiku tidak memerah.

" NO. And put me down. NOW. " jawabku agak keras.

" Kau menyebalkan sekali." akhirnya dia menurunkan aku juga, setelah mencium sisi leherku. Eh,

APA ?

Grrrrr..

.

Plak, plak, plak

.

Aku langsung memukuli dan menyubiti seluruh tubuhnya. Biar tau rasa. Menyebalkan sekali, memangnya dia siapa seenaknya memeluk dan mencium leherku.

" Ah, Sehun. Sudah. Hentikan." Aku masih memukulinya sampai suara ibuku menghentikan pukulanku.

" Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" ibuku setengah berteriak. Kalau bukan karena ibuku pasti tamat sudah riwayatmu, Kai.

" Tanyakan saja padanya." Jawabku agak ketus sambil menunjuk Kai.

" Aku tidak..." Kai berusaha membalas ucapanku.

" Sudahlah. Jongin sudah lama tidak datang kesini. Seharusnya kamu menyambutnya dengan lebih baik." Ck. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ucapan ibu.

" Lagipula Jongin sudah berbaik hati memetik bunga mawar di pekarangan kita untuk diberikan pada ibu." Sebenarnya ibuku memuji atau menyindir Kai sih. Sudahlah. Kai yang kulihat malah cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kutahu pasti tidak gatal sama sekali.

" Ibu selalu saja membelanya," balasku agak merengek. *pout*

" Sudah. Sudah. Kalian selalu saja bertengkar. Ayo Jongin, mari duduk. Kita sarapan." Potong ayahku. Kemudian beliau mengajak kami duduk untuk memulai sarapan. Tetapi sebelumnya, ayah memberikan pelukannya untuk Kai sebagai sambutan atas kedatangannya. Huh.

Ibuku duduk di samping ayah. Otomatis aku duduk di samping si manusia mesum itu. Kami duduk menghadap kedua orang tuaku. Aku melihat ke arah Kai. Meskipun keadaannya agak berantakan karena ulahku juga sih, tapi hari ini dia terlihat semakin tampan. Atau karena aku yang sudah lama tidak melihatnya yaa.. molla~

Kenapa dengan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum, tapi rona mukanya sedih. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dia melihat interaksi ayah ibuku. Ibuku sedang mengambilkan sayur untuk ayah, dan dibalas ayah dengan senyuman. Ah. Mungin dia merindukan orang tuanya. Dia sama sepertiku, sama – sama anak tunggal. Tetapi orang tuanya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Tentu saja dia sangat terpukul. Apalagi sanak saudaranya tidak ada yang berada di Korea. Aku dan orang tuaku yang merupakan sahabat dari keluarganya sejak kecil, hanya bisa mengurangi kesedihannya dengan selalu berada di sampingnya. Makanya, orang tuaku juga sangat menyayangi Kai. Untung saja, perusahaan ayah Kai masih bisa berjalan dengan baik sehingga dia tidak kekurangan apapun sampai sekarang. Semenjak itu, Kai memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen, karena tidak ingin terus bersedih jika tinggal di rumahnya. Kemudian rumahnya dibiarkan begitu saja dengan setiap hari ada yang membersihkan dan sesekali Kai akan berkunjung jika memang perlu.

" Ayo makan, " aku menyentuh tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian mengambilkan nasi dan sayur untuknya. Aku akan baik sekali ini saja padanya.

.

~Y~

.

**Kai Pov**

.

Aku merindukan moment-moment seperti ini. Sarapan bersama orang tuaku. Melihat ibu mengambilkan makanan untuk ayah. Selanjutnya aku akan makan sambil berbicara, dan ibu pasti langsung mengomel untuk tidak berbicara saat makan. Padahal dirinya berbicara secerewet itu. Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka.

Deg.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di tanganku. Sehun memegang tanganku dan melihatku yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Ayo makan," ajaknya dengan lembut. Aku melihatnya mengambilkan nasi kemudian sayur ke atas piringku. Meskipun dia orang yang kasar, suka maen tangan tapi dia yang paling mengerti diriku. Sejak orang tuaku meninggal, dia dan keluarganya yang selalu ada untukku. Sedangkan saudaraku yang lain entah tidak tahu kemana dan aku tidak peduli.

" Terima kasih," ucapku tersenyum kearahnya. Dan dia juga tersenyum dengan manis ke arahku. Ah~ aku ingin selalu melihat senyum itu setiap hari.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, aku mengajak Sehun untuk bersepeda ke taman yang ada di atas bukit. Aku mengeluarkan sepeda kami dari garasi sambil menunggu Sehun mandi dan berganti baju.

Kalian tidak penasaran kenapa sepedaku juga ada di rumahnya Sehun? Tentu saja karena kita berjodoh. Haha. *ga ada hubungannya* Dulu saat kami masih belum sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kami memang sudah sering bersepeda di daerah ini. Dan mumpung aku juga sudah menyelesaikan urusanku, tidak ada salahnya mengulang masa-masa indah kami. *memangnya kalian pacaran?*

" Aku sudah siaaaap," Sehun berteriak sambil berlari ke arahku. Sepertinya tidak hanya aku saja yang sedang bahagia hari ini. Hari ini, seperti biasanya Sehun selalu terlihat cantik dan manis dimataku. Dia memakai hoodie tipis agak kebesaran warna putih di padukan dengan celana non jinsnya yang juga ¾ sama sepertiku, serta sepatu sneakers yang juga berwarna putih. Entahlah, kenapa dia suka sekali dengan warna putih. Apalagi dengan kulitnya yang juga seputih susu. Jika dibandingkan denganku, sangat bertolak belakang sekali. Atau, jangan-jangan dia memang sengaja menghinaku yang berkulit agak tan ini. Tetapi, bukankah sesuatu yang bertolak belakang pasti berjodoh. Makanya kita bisa saling melengkapi *senyum ganteng*

.

PLAK

.

" Yak. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit denganku -_-." Ucapku sambil mengelus-elus lenganku yang tadi dipukulnya. Padahal rasa sakit akibat pemukulan (?) sebelumnya belum hilang.

" Lembut? Padamu? Tidak akan pernah." Jawabnya sambil mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya keluar rumah. Aku pun segera menaiki sepedaku dan menyusulnya.

" Pelan-pelan, Sehun." Ucapku setengah berteriak karena jarakku dengannya lumayan jauh. Hah. Akhirnya aku bisa bersepeda berdampingan dengannya. " Kenapa terburu-buru? " tanyaku padanya.

" Aku ingin segera sampai di atas bukit." jawabnya tanpa melihatku.

" Tidak usah terburu-buru. Bukitnya juga tidak akan kemana-mana. Lagipula aku ingin menikmati waktu berdua denganmu lebih lama." Kataku sambil melihat kearahnya. Dia cuma bergumam mendengar omonganku. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak melihat ke arahku.

" Kau marah denganku, Sehun?"

" Tidak."

" Kenapa tidak menatapku?" Sehun langsung melihat ke arahku, tepat di mataku. Hanya beberapa detik.

" Kau marah padaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Tetapi, kenapa Sehun marah padaku. Bukankah aku korban tindak kekerasan fisik di sini? " Kenapa, Sehun?" aku bertanya padanya. Dan sebelum aku mendengar jawabannya dia sudah mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkanku di belakang. Oh, God.

.

~Y~

.

**Sehun Pov**

.

Dia tanya padaku, kenapa aku marah? Grrr. Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan sangat cepat meninggalkannya. Sudah jelaskan... Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku tahu dia mahasiswa semester akhir tetapi bukan berarti aku dilupakan kan? Haah~ kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri begini sih.

Aku duduk di bangku taman, yang ada dekat ujung bukit. Karena di sini aku bisa melihat dengan lebih leluasa hamparan air dan pepohonan di depanku. Dulu, sebelum orang tuanya meninggal, kami sering datang kemari. Entah itu, jogging, bersepeda seperti ini, atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Setelah itu, dia jarang mengajakku kemari dan malah menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya. Dan beberapa bulan ini, dia sama sekali tidak muncul. Menghubungiku saja tidak. Huh. Tidak mungkin kan aku menghubunginya duluan? Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala. Lagi pula aku pernah sekali mencoba menelponnya, tapi yang terdengar hanya voicemail. Dan aku paling sebel jika sudah seperti itu *pout*. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Sorry ya, aku tidak akan mengemis-ngemis padamu. Gh

.

Nyesss.

.

" Ah." Dingin. Siapa sih? Oh. Aku melihatnya sedang memegang es krim dan cola yang tadi ditempelkannya pada pipiku. Biarkan saja. Aku kembali memandang pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

" Ini, makanlah." Kai menyodorkan es krimnya di depan wajahku. Aku tentu tidak menyia-menyiakannya dong. Aku langsung mengambil dan memakannya dengan diam. Kemudian, dia duduk di sampingku dan meminum cola yang ada ditangannya.

" Maaf." Aku masih diam. " Aku minta maaf. Beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk mengurus skripsiku. Selain itu, aku juga mulai belajar menggantikan posisi almarhum ayah di perusahaan." jelasnya. Ah ternyata dia tahu kenapa aku marah padanya. Aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa ada niat menyela sama sekali.

" Tidak selamanya kan aku membiarkan perusahaan di pegang Paman Han. Meskipun aku yakin, beliau bisa diandalkan. Tapi, umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi. Makanya, aku tidak menghubungimu sama sekali. Meskipun, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu atau hanya sekedar mendengar suaramu." Katanya menjelaskan lagi.

" Eh, kenapa? Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu kan? Dan aku juga pernah menghubungimu. Tapi hanya terdengar voicemailmu." Kataku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

" Aku tahu." Dia juga melihatku dan tersenyum dengan lembut padaku, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang aku tidak begitu paham itu apa.

Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku, saat melihat tangan kanannya yang terangkat menuju wajahku. Matanya mengarah ke arah bibirku. Jempol tangannya mengusap sudut bibirku dan masih dengan memandangku, dia mengangkat tangannya kembali. Kemudian menjilat jempol tangannya, yang ternyata ada es krimnya. Duh, pasti pipi dan telingaku sedang memerah sekarang. Entahlah, saat dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya lagi untuk menyentuh wajahku, aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Karena, jika mendengar suaramu saja, aku pasti tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku dan langsung pergi menemuimu. Jika itu terjadi, rencanaku hari ini tidak akan terjadi." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Dan kenapa wajahnya semakin dekat denganku. Aku hanya semakin mengerutkan kedua alisku. Bingung. Rencana? Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mengerucutkan bibirku juga.

" Jangan mengerutkan alis dan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, " katanya yang semakin membuatku bingung. Dia mengelus alisku sambil memandangnya penuh minat. Dia punya fetish dengan alisku ya.. Secara perlahan aku sudah tidak lagi mengerutkan alis dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Tapi digantikan dengan raut muka terkejut dan bibir yang agak terbuka saat mendengar kalimat yang dia katakan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

" Menikahlah denganku."

.

~Y~

.

**Author Pov**

.

Sehun masih terdiam dengan raut terkejutnya dan Kai masih asyik melihat ekspresi muka Sehun. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika ada yang tiba-tiba mengajakmu menikah. Kalau aku pasti langsung sujud syukur dan berterimakasih pada Tuhan, ternyata aku laku juga *ngeek* Ok. Kembali ke cerita.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dan Kai sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya. Maka, dengan senang hati Kai akan menghidupkan kembali jiwa seorang Oh Sehun, dengan cara...

Cup

kedip

Cup

Cup

Kedip-kedip

Cup

Dan saat Kai akan memberikan kecupannya yang kelima, Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan aksi mesum yang dilakukan Kai. Dia langsung mendorong wajah Kai dan menjewer telinganya dengan 'sepenuh cinta'.

" Aw, aw, aw. Sehuuun~."

" Berani menciumku, huh. Rasakan ini." Sehun masih melakukan penyiksaan pada Kai. Dan aku tidak berniat menghentikannya. Evil.

Dikarenakan aku tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara mereka. Meskipun hanya Sehun di sini pelakunya. Maka, aku biarkan Kai menghentikan aksi brutal Sehun dengan cara memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan menariknya ke dadanya. Otomatis jarak Sehun dan Kai juga semakin dekat –lagi-.

.

Grep, Sret.

.

" Sudah ya." Kai hari ini memang sangat lembut sekali menurutku. Sehun hanya bisa diam mengikuti alur suasana yang dibuat Kai.

Haahh~

Kai menghembuskan napasnya. Memang, jika menghadapi Sehun, Kai harus siap baik mental maupun fisiknya. Kai meletakkan kedua tangan Sehun yang dipegangnya di pahanya dan masih dengan posisi yang lumayan berdekatan.

" Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kai.

" Apanya?" jawab Sehun yang aku yakin dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Menikahlah denganku, Sehun. " pinta Kai. " Aku tahu, kamu bukan tipe orang yang suka pacaran. Makanya, aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku, melainkan istriku." Katanya lagi.

" Ralat -_- Bukannya aku tipe orang yang tidak suka pacaran. Bagaimana aku bisa pacaran jika kamu selalu menghalangi dan menakut-nakuti setiap lelaki yang mencoba mendekatiku?" Balas Sehun agak sengit dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai di tangannya. Dan tentunya Kai tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Kai hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas. " Nah, berarti mereka semua pengecut. Hanya aku gertak sedikit saja, sudah kabur." Jawab Kai dengan agak kesal. Mungkin dia teringat waktu dulu Sehun sering didekati lelaki lain yang membuatnya uring-uringan sehingga dia nekat mengancam para lelaki tersebut.

"Ya ya aku tahu, hanya kamu satu-satunya lelaki selain ayahku, yang bisa bertahan denganku dan aku juga sangat berharap padamu bahwa masa depanku akan bahagia jika denganmu."

" Tentu saja kau akan selalu bahagia jika menikah denganku... Eh. Sebentar ... Apa maksudmu?" Duh, Kai kamu masih loading yaa.. Sehun menerimamu tahu -_-

" Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya memerah -lagi-

" Kau menerimaku? Sungguh? " Kai tersenyum dengan lebar dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun juga tersenyum dengan bahagia di balik leher Kai. Hah~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kedua orang ini bersatu juga.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya tapi tidak mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Dan mulai mengecupi wajah Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan merusak moment ini dengan melakukan aksi brutalnya lagi. Dia malah tertawa kegelian karena Kai yang tidak berhenti mengecupi wajahnya.

" Hentikan Kai. Kau tidak malu?"

" Biarkan saja." Kai sekarang sudah tidak lagi mengecupi wajah Sehun, melainkan sedang fokus melumat bibir sang calon istri yang tentunya di balas dengan senang hati oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Biarkan mereka saling meresapi rasa satu sama lain. By the way, mereka tidak ada saling mengungkapkan rasa suka, sayang atau cinta ya? Hmm. Mungkin mereka menganut keyakinan, lebih baik langsung tindakan daripada ungkapan. Ya sudahlah. Itu urusan mereka. Kita doakan saja, semoga mereka bisa langgeng dan berbahagia sampai hayat memisahkan ~

Duh, aku pusing mendengar suara desahan mereka. Mereka lupa? Jika sedang ada di taman yang tentunya tidak hanya ada mereka berdua disitu? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi saja.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

.

" Kai, kau melamarku tapi tidak ada cincin sama sekali? Dasar pria yang tidak romantis."

" Jangan khawatir, sayang. Setelah ini aku akan melamarmu secara resmi dihadapan paman dan bibi, lalu memberikan cincin terbaik untukmu. Lagipula, aku tahu kamu tidak suka pria yang romantis."

" Baguslah. Aku memang tidak begitu suka hal-hal yang berbau cheesy. Menggelikan."

" Hmm. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melanjutkan hal yang tadi."

" Yak. Jangan gila."

" Hahaha."

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, ini benar-benar END ya. Tidak ada sekuel lagi. Terimakasih buat yang review di cerita kemarin : **CY, Mfaz, nicerindi, kimOh, Arcan'sGirl, urikaihun, daddykaimommysehun, DiraLeeXiOh, askasufa, Prince Changsa, .**

Maaf, jika terjadi kesalahan penulisan nama, atau namanya yang belum dicantumkan.

Dan buat para viewers dan visitors, terimakasih sudah nengok, meskipun ga review :D

.

Gomawo, bagi yang berkenan **lagi** untuk **RnR** :D

See ya~


End file.
